


Glasses Girl

by Rosie2009



Series: Descendants Fanfiction [35]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Disney - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosie2009/pseuds/Rosie2009
Summary: Audrey has added a new, rather functional article to her wardrobe--- glasses. She’s terrified that everyone is going to think she is a nerd. But with Jay’s help, she becomes confident in her new look and learns that it doesn’t matter what she looks like on the outside. Jaudrey or Jay x Audrey.
Relationships: Audrey Rose & Carlos de Vil, Ben & Audrey Rose (Disney: Descendants), Ben/Mal (Disney: Descendants), Evie & Audrey Rose (Disney), Evie & Mal (Disney), Jane & Audrey Rose (Disney: Descendants), Jane/Carlos de Vil, Jay/Audrey Rose (Disney), Mal & Audrey Rose (Disney)
Series: Descendants Fanfiction [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1252532
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Glasses Girl

Audrey was sitting at her vanity, looking over some homework that she needed to catch up on. However, at the same time, she was trying out her new pair of shining glasses.

Not too long ago, Audrey had finally gone to the optometrist after months of blurry vision as a result of mostly Jane’s insistence. Jane was the only one that knew of Audrey’s vision issues, and Audrey aimed on things staying that way. Of course, Audrey only really had issues seeing small print, and just the slightest bits of people’s features were occasionally fuzzy, so it wasn’t truly life-changing vision problems.

But as a result of her visit to the doctor, she was prescribed glasses so that she could refine these slight imperfections of vision. And as a result of these glasses, Audrey was completely and utterly mortified at the mere idea of being seen in them.

So Audrey made sure that the only time she ever wore them was in the safety and privacy of her own dorm away from prying eyes and possible hecklers. After all, it didn’t look good for one of the most famous princesses in all of Auradon to be wearing glasses of all things. It made her look like some sort of nerd, and Audrey was not some sort of nerd.

However, she couldn’t help but admit that she could read much better now, and there wasn’t nearly as much trouble when she examined the fine writing in the captions below photos in her textbook.

Audrey sighed slightly as she gently flipped a page carefully.

However, she was soon interrupted from her peaceful alone time by a knock at the door. Audrey read the last of her sentence before getting up from her chair and mindlessly heading over to answer the door.

Audrey opened it and smiled widely as she realized that it was Jay there, leaning against the doorway casually. He grinned happily at the sight of her, but suddenly looked very shocked and his jaw slackened as he kept looking at her. Audrey furrowed her brow, unsure of what was wrong with him as she reached a hand up to brush her hair out of the way of her face.

But as she raised her hand before her face and accidentally ran into the frame of her glasses, she immediately realized what Jay was staring at.

“Oh, no,” she murmured, and Jay suddenly woke up from his stupor, smirking, and she felt her stomach drop to her feet. Jay would probably think that she was ugly or unattractive in these ridiculous glasses, and he’d definitely think that she wasn’t the princess that he had originally started a relationship with.

“Hey, Foxy. What’s up with the new look?” he casually questioned and she immediately ripped the glasses away from her face in mortification.

“Nothing! Nothing at all!”

“I dunno, it kind of looked like you’re wearing glasses now,” he pointed out easily, and she felt that she could nearly die of humiliation as she turned and started into the room swiftly, retreating to her vanity at the speed of light. She could hear his footsteps behind her, and she knew he wouldn’t give up chase that easily.

“Oh, my gosh, I can’t believe you saw me with these!” Audrey exclaimed in pure embarrassment, hiding her face in her hands as she placed her eyewear on the table. Her face was practically burning right now with the shame of her boyfriend discovering that she wore glasses.

“Well, I don’t know why that’s a problem. I actually thought you were really cute with them on,” Jay somewhat awkwardly admitted with a smirk and she barely caught sight of his face, and her cheeks grew immediately ten times redder.

“They’re so nerdy!” Audrey protested, and Jay walked over to her seated form, placing his hands on the table and moving his mouth nearby her ear. Purely against her will, she almost shivered at the ticklish feeling and she felt an irritation rising towards herself for being so easily affected. Of course, it was likely due to the extreme embarrassment she was experiencing.

“Hey, hey, listen. They’re adorable. Put them back on,” Jay gently commanded, and she shook her head, refusing to do it despite the fact that he didn’t seem as if he thought any less of her now that he knew she was wearing glasses. Jay raised an eyebrow and shrugged, reaching for the eyewear and putting them on his own face.

“Huh. I don’t know about you, but I think I look hot,” he cockily informed her, and Audrey hesitantly looked at him from between her fingers. Her eyes widened as she caught sight of her large, very much girly spectacles on him. Honestly, at that point she couldn’t decide if he was insanely attractive while wearing them or the biggest dork that she had ever laid eyes on. She finally giggled against her will in a pure expression of her confused feelings.

“Give those back,” Audrey grinned, extending her arm and trying to take them away from him. Jay laughed at her, moving backwards and using his somewhat greater height to his advantage as he avoided her grasp.

“No. No, actually I think I’ll keep them. You obviously don’t treat them like the great things that they are,” Jay announced, and Audrey hopped upwards, trying to snag them from his face. He backed up until his knees hit the edge of her bed and Audrey tackled him full force so that they fell in a heap on the mattress, giggling all the way.

They sat there and laughed for several long moments before they finally sobered just enough so that it was simply small chuckles and giggles here and there.

Audrey smiled at him somewhat shyly as she actually gazed at him full-on for the first time that day since he first arrived and Jay grinned in response, tucking a strand of brown hair behind her ear as she perched herself upon the boy’s torso. Jay, with one hand on the small of her back, reached for her glasses on his face with his free hand and took them off carefully. He then held them in both hands as he carefully slid them onto her own face.

Audrey looked away embarrassedly, and Jay carefully took her cheeks in his hands, guiding her so that she would look at him. Jay smiled at her and Audrey returned it ever so slightly.

He leaned up on his elbow carefully with one side of her face cradled in his grasp, and he leaned in. She closed her eyes as he kissed her nose, her forehead, her cheek, and chin before hovering over her lips.

“Did you know that you’re the most gorgeous thing I ever laid eyes on?” Jay questioned softly, and Audrey’s eyelids fluttered open so that her gaze met his. Her eyes softened as she looked at his face. The picture she was getting seemed much more crystal clear than it usually was, which would indicate that the glasses were doing their job of magnifying. However, she was still worried about looking like a complete nerd or weirdo in his eyes.

“Thank you, but let’s just be honest. I look better without the glasses,” Audrey admitted her insecurities as she started to try to remove the glasses. Before she could take them off, he caught her hands in his own.

“I think you are gorgeous without them, but I meant that you are completely stunning with them, too,” Jay expressed to her, and she ducked her head shyly before bringing her gaze to look back up at him.

“Really?” she questioned, her voice small as she allowed herself to genuinely hope for the best in this situation, and Jay just eyed her tenderly before nodding to her.

“Definitely.”

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The first time Audrey wore them after that in public was with Jay when she was going to study and get books from the library. The only reason she was comfortable with this was because the library was a place where hopefully no one would really see them or recognize them. Audrey honestly was not too scared of the nerds and geeks figuring out about her glasses, but with the way Jay kept joking with her, she could not help but get a little more worried about the entire situation.

“Hey, you’ve got all the nerds staring,” Jay whispered nearby her ear, and Audrey rolled her eyes, adjusting her glasses a bit as she tried to avoid bringing too much attention to herself.

“Aren’t you kind of cutting off your nose to spite your face?” Audrey asked, referencing how Jay kept on teasing her about guys liking her when she was already his girlfriend. Jay just shrugged, looking at her mischievously, and she felt her stomach perform that frustrating little flip.

“No. You think I’m scared of a bunch of nerds taking _my_ girl?” Jay somewhat arrogantly questioned, raising an eyebrow slyly, and she pursed her lips, narrowing her eyes at him as she tried to quell the feelings that glittered inside her as a result of his verbal claiming of her.

“And how do you know I’m not about to fall head over heels for some geek?” Audrey asked, and Jay just smirked at her confidently in that way that was purposefully geared to make her weak in the knees and that infuriatingly succeeded every single time.

“Because… I’m pretty sure my rippling pectorals speak for themselves,” Jay playfully flexed his chest muscles, and Audrey rolled her eyes, smacking his chest firmly. However, she did allow her fingers to linger there as she subtly felt the muscle beneath. He just raised an eyebrow at her as he looked at her, and Audrey took her hand away with a stubborn huff.

“Let’s sit back here. I’ve got to get some reading done for one of my classes,” Audrey informed him, and Jay nodded as they plopped down in opposing chairs at a table in the very back of the library. Unbelievably, Jay had somehow convinced her that all of the nerds were looking, despite what she knew to be the actual truth.

Audrey withdrew her English textbook and placed it before her so she could flip through the pages.

She silently worked, and she could practically feel his gaze raking over her as he watched her carefully. She flipped through her book, aiming on studying a bit closer on the intricacies of allegories. After all, that was one of her largest weaknesses. Plus, she was hoping that if she could focus on it well enough, she could perhaps ignore that intense bubbling of her stomach that had recently started as a result of Jay’s staring at her.

However, after several minutes, it became quite apparent that there was no way she was going to be able to focus. Jay’s gaze hadn’t let up for one moment, so after a few beats, she raised an eyebrow, looking up at him finally as she peered at him over the brim of her glasses.

“What?” she questioned, and he just smiled at her a bit, showcasing that mostly perfect row of teeth winningly, but an uncharacteristic softness in his eyes as he watched her.

“Nothing… It’s just that you look like an adorable little scholar. Y’know, like those little owls you see on ads,” Jay told her, and she blushed hotly, shooting him a glare that was severely dulled in effect as a result of her glowing red face.

“Jay!” Audrey cried in a whisper-yell, her eyes wide as she looked at him, and he smirked in response to her outburst. She just glared in response to him, attempting desperately to regain control of her blushing. Jay studied her for a moment, the softness disappearing from his face in favor of a bit more hungry look.

“I don’t know, though, you might be like a hot librarian with that look on your face,” Jay informed her, and Audrey immediately knew that there was a whole new round of redness coming her way.

“Y’know, there’s plenty of books in here, but I’d sure like to check you out,” he flirted, winking, and despite its stupidity and terrible cheesiness, the pick-up line did send electricity coursing through her. Audrey just shook her head at him, completely baffled by his ridiculousness and shamelessness.

“You are horrific.”

“Oh, really? Because I’d catalog you under ‘Desirable,’” Jay tried again, grinning widely, and Audrey ran her fingers through her hair as she very unfortunately couldn’t resist laughing along with him.

“That is awful, Jay,” Audrey informed him shortly, chuckling as she allowed herself to just enjoy his ridiculousness despite her own humiliation as a result of his terrible pick-up lines that were incorrigibly cheesy.

They laughed for a few moments more before quietening down, and he smiled at her somewhat softly.

“So, are my suave flirtations and stellar pick-up lines taking your mind off the whole glasses thing?” Jay questioned finally, raising an eyebrow as he sobered significantly. Audrey furrowed her brow as she suddenly realized that all of these embarrassing compliments that he had been giving her were his odd attempt at distracting her.

All this time, she hadn’t even really thought of the glasses since they sat down. She looked around in surprise, almost as if she were seeing the world around her through a different set of eyes.

Audrey allowed herself a small giggle as she realized that everything was not at all how she had previously seen it at all. There was absolutely no sign of anyone looking at her strangely, and there were several people passing by and lingering around to look at certain books.

She slowly looked back at Jay as she eyed him. He just smiled at her easily, and she felt a smile growing on her own countenance.

Maybe her new glasses weren’t so bad after all.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The first time that Audrey wore her glasses in front of her friends was with Jay standing by her side when they had come over to Evie’s place for a movie night.

She entered Evie’s starter castle nervously, Jay right by her as he guided her in. She had worn them in front of him and she had worn the glasses in public, but never had she worn them in front of her friends. Quite honestly, it was a frightening experience, and she really wasn’t sure if she was ready. However, with Jay’s comforting words perpetually whispered in her ear about how she was definitely going to be fine and no one was going to think she looked weird or nerdy or anything of the sort, she found enough confidence to walk into Evie’s living room with her head held at least a little high.

There in the house were Ben, Evie, Mal, Carlos, and Jane. Mal was seated between Evie and Ben, and Jane and Carlos were on a couch, and there was an empty space waiting for Jay and Audrey. As soon as she entered the room, everyone’s eyes were on her.

After only a moment of staring, Evie hopped to her feet, pulling Mal up with her as she rushed over to meet Audrey with that Evie-esque giant grin.

“Audrey! I’m so glad you came! Wow! And I love your glasses! They look so smart, and really work on you!” Evie immediately complimented, gushing over the sight of Audrey’s glasses, and Audrey flushed a bit at the praise, but nevertheless puffed up a bit as she glanced at Jay. Jay just grinned in response as he squeezed her waist slightly, silently rubbing in that he had been right the entire time.

“Yeah, Thorn. They’re pretty nice. Be careful, though. I don’t want you rubbing off all that geniusy stuff on me. I have to be the cool one amongst all you smart people,” Mal pointed out with a joking smirk as she nudged Evie’s side, obviously jabbing a bit at the bluenette. Evie just rolled her eyes good-naturedly in response to the faerie, and affectionately threw an arm around Mal’s shoulders. Audrey laughed a bit, knowing that Mal meant no ill will, and the purple-haired girl winked at her playfully as she grinned at the pink princess.

“Nice, Audrey!” Carlos offered a thumbs-up with a toothy grin and Jane smiled widely at her, nodding with enthusiasm, and Audrey felt a bit more self-assurance filling her form as Mal and Evie returned to their seats. Jay and Audrey then sat down in their proper place, and Ben looked at her admiringly.

“They look great. I’m glad you finally broke down and went to the optometrist,” Ben pointed out, and Audrey was immediately brought back to the days that Ben had been not only her betrothed, but her best friend that knew everything about her. He obviously had picked up on that part of her as well.

“Thanks, guys,” Audrey expressed, and they all smiled in various expressions of acceptance and happiness as Evie reached for the remote to turn on the movie.

Audrey snuggled into Jay’s chest with satisfaction as she took in the movie that was just coming on the screen. It was in surprising clarity, and she knew she had her glasses to thank for the new view on things.

“Told you it’d be fine,” Jay’s voice whispered softly in her ear, and she couldn’t help but grin as she turned to look at him, her face very close to his own as she pressed her nose against his.

“Thank you,” she expressed, looking into his eyes, and he smiled at her, his lips grazing her own.

“Anything for my princess.”


End file.
